


他是龙

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 如其名的au，其实到最后跟电影都没什么关系了纯粹因为我懒得想名字。





	他是龙

“残忍凶狠，暴虐无度，生气起来能活吞五个人？”  
菊没有意识到，当自己向王耀转述传说故事里司空见惯的形容词时，后者的眉头微不可见地动了一下。他不置可否地耸耸肩：  
“你看我哪一点像这个样子了？”  
“是，一点也不像——”少年高声应道，同时拉长了声调，“一点儿也不像个龙的样子。”

传说海的深处是巨龙所住的岛屿，岛屿西南有一座深海巨兽骨架。打少年成了这处的不速之客、还反客为主大喇喇地住下起，便成了少年最喜欢的地方。天晴时，倚着巨兽的一根肋骨，便能看到海面金光闪闪，运气好些，甚至能看到浅海里葳蕤盛放的植物。  
“人族时不时会送些年轻少女过来，这个习俗我是知道的，怎么到你这一辈就成了……”  
察觉到王耀的目光不怀好意，少年的脸红了红，论脸皮厚，他小小年纪自然比不得这活了几千岁的老龙。他硬着头皮：“最近村里女孩儿的出生率实在可怜，家长不舍得送女孩过来。”  
他以为王耀会生气，没想到等来的不是雷霆震怒，却是一只手。温暖干燥的手指抚过他的脸颊，活了上千岁的巨龙声音轻得几不可闻：  
“早些年，你们人族会在祭祀上将被选中成为雨神新娘的少女活活烧死，就为了预求来年的风调雨顺。那个时候，不见他们这么好心。”

 

“你说每隔一段时间就会有人被送来，那他们都去了哪里？”  
正削着一段木头的巨龙抬起头，瞥了好奇心重重的人类少年一眼。少年于是循着视线看去，见不远处一片浅滩，有零零碎碎白色的片砾。  
初来只当是被浪卷到岸上的垃圾，如今看来，哪里是什么垃圾，分明都是……  
少年不觉咽了一口唾沫，收回视线，继续站在巨龙旁边，看他挽个刀花，便雕出一只兔子。  
原来一条龙活久了，连人类这点精妙的小把戏也能学得熟练。

“角。”  
王耀的脸上闪现一丝愠色。  
“不行。”  
“第一次见到你的时候还有的。”  
菊不依不饶，趁势扯上王耀化成人形时、扎在耳后的揪揪，疼得王耀龇牙咧嘴。

那日风雨大作，饶是自小生活在海边渔村的菊又哪里见过这番阵仗。他唯有抓紧船头那可怜的、只剩下一根红色飘带的桅杆，带子还被雨水打湿了个彻底，正恹恹地缠在杆头。一同进献给巨龙的食物早就被他吃了个干净，到这份上要是还在意什么禁忌不禁忌的，那他未免是传说太忠实的信徒了。  
要活下去，他想。

“是什么人擅闯吾之领地？”  
乌云如墨，那人穿着不合当世的广袖衣袍，出现便有狂风呼号、浪卷怒涛。菊注意到，他有一双在昏暗天色里也闪闪发光的黄金瞳，和一对颇为壮观的鹿角。  
那人垂下眼，见菊也不避、只呆呆地盯着他时，突然放肆大笑起来。  
“百年了，你是第一个敢这样直视吾的人类！”

再醒过来时，便已倒在巨龙岛屿的浅滩上了。

 

“我再说一遍，别的都可以，就变出角来给你玩这事绝对不行。”  
菊见王耀眼底泛起淡淡的金色，知道再这样下去真会惹了这头巨龙生气，识相地闭起了嘴。

巨龙其实并没有传说中的那么脾气不好。虽然他常常一个人不知道躲到哪里，任由菊在这片偌大的海域玩闹。但菊摸清了这条龙的秉性，他将叉上的烤鱼翻过了面，近火的一端泛显淡淡的金黄，不时发出噗滋噗滋的声音——岛屿上唯二住户中的另一个也是原住民便会被这香味吸引过来了。  
王耀是传说中的龙，他可以做到几十年不进一粒米，本田菊可不行。连着吃十几天野果的日子本田菊早就受不了了，所幸他还算是渔民的孩子，捕猎的技能就算没有刻意学过也是刻在骨子里。不过一上午的时间，篓里收获颇丰。  
“火？”王耀皱皱眉，“这有何难？”  
随即他捏了个诀，霎时间篓下窜出一团火，连带着篓一块儿烧得干干净净。  
一片焦糊味儿里，菊简直欲哭无泪。

“喏，你先吃。”  
王耀看着递过来还冒着热气的鱼，迟疑许久，最终还是摇了摇头。  
“我不吃。”  
“怎么也算是同出一片海域，勉强算是同类。”  
“同类？你从出生起就一直住在这里吗？”  
本田菊发现王耀别开了头，不欲回答这个问题，也就低头专心致志对付他的烤鱼。

 

偶尔，王耀也会变作原形，少年唯有紧紧抓住离他最近的两块鳞片。龙息浑厚，吐出来就成了风，他便带着他穿云过雨。高处光芒万丈，每一片都被这太阳的光辉镀上淡淡的金，云层层叠叠，像是围簇成宫殿的模样，那必然是传说中的天空之城。俯冲，巨大风力冲击之下少年不得不眯起眼，唯有俯瞰一样事物，方能知道它有多么广阔。  
——那是他没有见过的世界。

 

“可是想家了？”  
又一次巨兽骨架边的眺望，巨龙咆哮着，在少年身边化形。少年既没有否认也没有承认，目光仍是在被海面吞噬一半的金乌。  
“不是我刻意不放你走，那海上是一片迷雾，没有引导，任谁都会迷失。”  
就算你找到了回去的路，在那里你也活不下去吧。被当成替罪羊送过来做巨龙祭品的人类少年，原本做好了必死的觉悟，阴差阳错，却意外有了一线生机。  
——既然抓住了这一线生机，他便再也不会放手。

夕阳下，海水变成金红色，像是巨龙睁开的眼睛。


End file.
